User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/Navigation Tab Nominations pt. 2
Nominations close on the 24th of May. Do you guys remember when we said we'd do this every few months? Do you remember how it's been 3 years? Yeah. Me neither. To repeat what we said the last time we did this: me and Zena feel the navigation tab cast are... pretty out of date. The last time this happened we ran some events to pick new ones, and we'd like to do the same now! The navigation tab, for those unaware, is that bar along the top. It has drop down menus leading to different areas of the site. The OCs currently listed are: Last time we did this, we held nominations for a week. Voting based on those nominations ran for another week. I don't see reason to change it, so let's just get into the rules!* *''Due to life circumstances, nomination has been extended by a week!'' Updates We broke 65+ OCs! We're closer to 150, thank you so much! In celebration, we've decided we'd like to let 10 people in each category win. This might not be possible, depending on who was nominated and who voted, but we will have as close to 10 as possible in our results. Back to the OG flow of this post, Nope, still confused. What's happening? Simple! We want you to tell us your favourite OCs. As many as you want. In fact, to have 7 in each alignment category, we need 28 OCs. Not only is that more than it sounds, I'm personally very keen to break the 65+ OCs nominated in 2016! A week from today, about the 17th of July 24th of July, we will close nominations. All the OCs who were nominated will be sorted by alignment, alphabetised, and put onto polls. You then vote for your favourites in each alignment. The top 10 for each alignment will be the winners and will be featured in our navigation tab for the forseable future! i want to suggest we will do it frequently, but we saw how that ended last time. Rules #'Please do not nominate your own OCs.' #'You can nominate OCs other people have already nominated by others, but you can't nominate someone twice. '''In the case of a tiebreaker at the voting stage, we will use the number of nominations the OCs got to break that tie. #'You can nominate OCs who have won COTM or SOTM.' #'You can nominate OCs who won the last vote.' #'You can, and should, nominate multiple OCs!' Seriously, we need 28. #'List the OCs alignment when voting!' #'We would advise nominating OCs with active users'. We want the features to highlight who is currently on our site. #'You have to nominate to be able to win, like in the OTMs.''' Nominees To encourage nominations, like the last nomination period, I will be updating this post with the nominees and their numbers as we go. *164 Total Nominees *46 Royals *42 Rebels *26 Roybels *50 Neutrals Royals #1 Prince Adam Serpentine #6 Adeline Light #1 Alistair Wonderland #1 Allegra Bambola #1 Alluring Charming #1 Anne Marie Stahlbaum #1 Anthony Faeritas #2 Astral Unicornia #1 Brittania Pendragon #4 Canary Prince #3 Celes Mochigome #1 Charlie Djurisk #3 Chelsea York #6 Damon Gale #3 Destiny Claus #3 Edison Axeman #4 Fay Fairer #3 George-Michael Bernard Pendragon #3 Grethe Angelsen #9 Gwendolyne "Gwen" E. Vere #6 Heather von Olympus #2 Iconic Charming #8 Iseul Soo #2 Kaden Radcliffe #1 Kayden Eckhart Cynyr #1 Kaylee Echo Cynyr #1 Kim-ly Trời #3 Klara Spejl #1 Lelio Colombo #2 Misaki Taro #2 Momoka Tarō #3 Obsidian Tunnel #1 Orion Fayhorn #1 Percy Boots #4 Philomela Towerbird #2 Pirouette Paper #2 Princesca Tudor #4 Ramsey Baartholomew #6 Reina Maledi #3 Romeo V. Cupid #1 Roy van Nijratten #10 Sophinx Riddleton #1 Tiên Trăng #1 Star Thalergeld #4 Virgil Dextrum #6 William Darling Rebels #1 Adonette Rat #4 Aime E. Cupid #7 Airmid Valerian #2 Allemande En L'Air #1 Amber Baltic #1 Ares Senses #2 Aria Quickstep #2 Arion Neptune #3 Auliver Midas #2 Bane O'Rouge #1 Bastion Fanfarinet #2 Brangwen Von Dark #2 Brave Charming #7 Charmaine Lexwington #1 Comely Charming #1 Ember O'Lantern #7 Glaucio Pedroso #2 Grizzabella Penumbra #2 Icarus Juniper #2 Isidore L'Orange #1 Izaspella Castwell #1 Jacqueline Tempest #1 Kirk Hamilton #1 Lago Moliere #4 Loucette "Lulu" de Bourbon #1 Mael Loth #1 Mark Juniper #1 Meredith le Fay #6 Minton Pan #2 Morganite Bérylune #2 Opaline Glass #1 Opal Wicked #1 Peyton Brown #1 Prisma Moss #2 Quinn Löwe-Weiss #3 Quinn O'Kane #5 Renegade Charming #1 Roman Goodfellow #3 Rose de Beaute #2 Summer Fox #11 Trixi Alixander #2 Zanus "Zane" von Olympus Roybels #10 Ablative Charming #10 Angeline "Angie" Patchwork #2 Artemis Mire #4 Athena de la Fere #2 Circe Vogelsang #3 CJ Hook #3 Dainty Kissington #1 Darla Diamond #1 Ella Glamourwing #6 Excellent Charming #1 Fiddley Dee #1 Gallant du Lac #1 Harper Golden #6 Lilura Goya #1 Margot Faryner #2 Mirriah Glass #5 Ozimina Ambrozia #1 Quinn S'Pades #1 Robyn "Plucky" Goodfellow #3 Scarlet Anne d'Herblay #2 Seacilia McMerhon #3 Samuel Gulliver #2 Theresa Toad #11 Ting An Light #2 Vivienne du Vallon #1 Zero Bishop Neutrals #3 Absolute Charming #1 Ahseala Kie #4 Aisley Hazelwood #1 Ariadne Platt #2 Bryce Frost #1 Caitlin "Cait" Glass #3 Cardyn D'Amond III #1 Chrysopoeia Twardowska #3 Coppola Fantoche #1 Cybelle Vedma #3 Drake Scalex #1 Edelle Winter #7 Elwood Silverstone #3 Evanescent Charming #1 Fionnuala Beadsley #3 Franz K. Faust #1 Ginevra Eternity #10 Heartha Knave #1 Jacali Latrans #4 Jobal-Jennifer Moria #3 Jose Rubén Mort #1 Kalliope Airmis #1 Maeve Le Fay #1 Marcelle Hare #3 Mariposa Lavador #5 Merana Little #1 Miwaku Suspaidia #1 Nikolas Twardowski #6 Nobelle Fox #2 Ozalea Zaccacnini #2 Paradise Loste #3 Patrick Park #1 Prana Maincha #1 Punky Polacki #1 Raphaëlle Delange #1 Rou Hjorte #2 Sable Mimicry #1 Sage Idason #1 Sandra de Martin #1 Saphon Goodspell #3 Shiloh Seo #7 Snatch G. Banders #1 Stella Twinklestar #1 Tenley Rosewood #7 Turnus Wyllt #2 Venetia Soulsong #3 Willa En Dehors #2 Willabella van Haunt #2 Williemae del Espanto #4 The Yankee Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs